WrestleMania 13
WrestleMania 13 was the thirteenth annual WrestleMania professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by the World Wrestling Federation (WWF). The event was held on March 23, 1997 at the Rosemont Horizon in the Chicago suburb of Rosemont, Illinois. The main event was a no disqualification match between The Undertaker and Sycho Sid for the WWF Championship, which Undertaker won following interference from Bret Hart. The main matches on the undercard were Bret Hart versus "Stone Cold" Steve Austin in a submission match, The Legion of Doom and Ahmed Johnson versus The Nation of Domination in a Chicago Street Fight. Background The main feud heading into WrestleMania 13 was between The Undertaker and Sycho Sid, with the two battling over the WWF Championship. At In Your House 13, Bret Hart last eliminated The Undertaker in a Four Corners Elimination match to win the vacant WWF Championship. Hart's reign, however, lasted only one day as he lost the title the next night on Raw to Sycho Sid after interference by "Stone Cold" Steve Austin. Due to being the runner-up to the title at Final Four, Undertaker was made the number one contender and was booked to challenge Sycho Sid for the title at WrestleMania. However, on the March 17 edition of Raw, Sid defended the title against Hart in a steel cage match, with the winner defending his title at WrestleMania. During the match, both Undertaker and Austin interfered. Undertaker came out to help Sid because he wanted to wrestle Sid for the title while Austin helped Hart because he wanted to make his scheduled no disqualification submission match with Hart a title match. Sid won the match and retained his title and as a result, Sid vs. Undertaker remained the main event of WrestleMania. The other main match on the card was Bret Hart versus "Stone Cold" Steve Austin in a No Disqualification Submission match. Hart and Austin's rivalry began after Austin won the 1996 King of the Ring tournament and began taunting Hart, who was inactive at the time. Austin insulted Hart in his speeches so Hart could accept his challenge to a match. Hart returned in October and accepted Austin's challenge, with the two facing each other at Survivor Series 1996 where Hart defeated Austin. Their rivalry continued as Hart and Austin were the final two participants in the 1997 Royal Rumble match. Hart had originally eliminated Austin from the match but Austin's elimination was considered unofficial as the officials didn't see it because they were busy in a brawl between eliminated wrestlers Mankind and Terry Funk. They were participants in a Four Corners Elimination match for the vacant WWF Championship at Final Four, which Hart won. The next night on Raw, Austin cost Hart the WWF Championship against Sycho Sid when Hart had applied the Sharpshooter on Sid, Austin nailed Hart with a steel chair followed by Sid powerbombing Hart for the win. Hart and Austin were booked to wrestle in a no disqualification submission match at WrestleMania, but Hart got a shot at the WWF Championship in a steel cage match on March 17 edition of RAW, with the winner defending the title against The Undertaker at WrestleMania 13. Hart almost had the match won, until Undertaker interfered and helped Sid in getting the victory. One of the main undercard matches was a Chicago Street Fight featuring Ahmed Johnson and Legion of Doom (Hawk and Animal) against Nation of Domination (Faarooq, Crush and Savio Vega). Johnson was attacked by a newcomer Faarooq Asad, a Roman gladiator on July 22, 1996 edition of Raw during a match for the WWF Tag Team Championship. Ahmed was scheduled to defend his Intercontinental Championship against Faarooq at SummerSlam 1996 but Ahmed had legitimate kidney problems which forced him to vacate the Intercontinental Championship. In the storyline, Faarooq had caused Ahmed's kidney problem. He returned from his injury in early 1997 and continued with Faarooq, who had formed the Nation of Domination during Ahmed's injury. Ahmed joined forces with the "gang fighters" Legion of Doom and LOD were scheduled to wrestle NOD in a Chicago Street Fight at WrestleMania 13. Results ; ; *Free For All: Billy Gunn defeated Flash Funk (w/ Tracy & Nadine) (7:05) *The Headbangers (Mosh & Thrasher) defeated The New Blackjacks (Blackjack Windham & Blackjack Bradshaw), The Godwinns (Henry & Phineas Godwinn) (w/ Hillbilly Jim), & Doug Furnas & Phil LaFon (10:39) *Rocky Maivia © defeated The Sultan (w/ Bob Backlund & The Iron Sheik) to retain the WWF Interncontinental Championship (9:45) *Hunter Hearst Helmsley (w/ Chyna) defeated Goldust (w/ Marlena) (14:28) *The British Bulldog and Owen Hart © fought Mankind & Vader (w/ Paul Bearer) to a double count out in a WWF Tag Team Championship Match (16:08) *Bret Hart defeated "Stone Cold" Steve Austin by knockout in a Submission match with Ken Shamrock as the Special guest referee (22:05) *The Legion of Doom (Hawk & Animal) & Ahmed Johnson defeated The Nation of Domination (Crush, Faarooq & Savio Vega) (w/ Wolfie D, J.C. Ice & Clarence Mason) in a Six-man tag team Chicago Street Fight (10:45) *The Undertaker defeated Sycho Sid © in a no disqualification match to win the WWF Championship (21:19) Other on-screen talent See also *List of WWE pay-per-view events *WWE Event History *WrestleMania DVD release * WrestleMania 13 on DVD External links * WrestleMania 13 Offical Website * WrestleMania 13 on WWE Network * WrestleMania 13 at CAGEMATCH.net * WrestleMania 13 at Online World of Wrestling Category:WrestleMania Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:1997 pay-per-view events